This invention pertains to the collecting or trapping of grease flowing through and from a vent housing, and is particularly related to an assembly of a fibrous-catching utility compartment in combination with a slotted flue.
Publications which disclose apparata for the same general purposes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,391,074 B1; 6,143,047; 6,010,558; 5,601,715; 5,567,216; 5,540,744; 5,318,607; 5,196,040; and 4,635,617.
Some of the above identified publications are highly developed and complicated and appear to lead to higher costs in their production, purchase, installation and maintenance, to catch grease emanating from a vent, as well as increased electrical cost to operate them.
This invention is directed to subject matter that is simplified in cost of production, purchase, construction, installation, and maintenance, as well as eliminating electrical energy for its operation.
In view of the present-day noted escalations for using complicated apparata and the expenditure of electrical energy through their operations, this invention is called for in terms of the subject matter""s simpler utility, costs, and maintenance operations.
In accordance with the present invention the assembly of a structured compartment related to a slotted flue is installed to a vent housing utilized for example, on a roof of a restaurant having an oven system which in use accumulates grease that must be removed.
The compartment includes a depth for deposit of a plurality of layers of fibrous material which absorb grease. In the assembly of the compartment to a flue, it is positioned immediately below the bottom wall of the flue. A portion of the length of the compartment extends beyond the bottom wall of the flue to provide ingress and egress of the fibrous materials. In the bottom wall of the flue, a slot is formed across its width. As flow of grease-ladened air travels along the passageway within a conventional vent housing, it arrives at the compartment connected to the passageway, the air being discharged from the flue, while accumulated grease drops through the slot into the layered fibrous material within the compartment.
Routine inspection of any layer of fibrous material onto which the grease has dropped indicates whether it should be removed and discarded in accordance with environmental procedures or may be reversed 180 degrees and replaced into the compartment for a second use of the layer by reason of dropped grease soiling only one half or less of the originally installed layer.
A stack of layers of fibrous layered material in the compartment may be introduced into the compartment only once after its last layer of fibrous material has been removed for its environmental disposal.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel assembly of a grease collecting compartment and a slotted flue.
An important object of the invention is to remove accumulation of grease deposits on a roof which in time would require re-roofing were such removal not available by reason of this invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simplified assembly of components.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate or reduce present day exorbitant costs in purchase, installation, and maintenance of presently available commercial devices.
A still further object of the invention is to reduce energy consumption and its attendant cost which accrues with today""s commercial devices by means of this simplified mechanical assembly.
A yet another object of this invention is to eliminate repair of a roof or require a new roof because of damage to the roof by reason of accumulated grease.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent by a full and complete reading of the following description, its appended claims, and the accompanying drawing comprising two (2) sheets of two (2) FIGURES.